


Warnings of "You can have me forever"

by aecs_klaine



Series: 'You can have me forever' verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecs_klaine/pseuds/aecs_klaine
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 'You can have me forever' verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023376





	Warnings of "You can have me forever"

If you are here it's because you want to know the warnings of my story, so, shall we start?

-Mentions of past character death 

-Mentions of animal abuse

-Mentions of blood and injuries 

-Smut (not much, just one scene)

As everyone is different I don't know if this will trigger you or not, maybe some of you read the story and think that it wasn't that bad, that warnings weren't necessary, but maybe some other finds it triggering, so I'm just leaving this here. 

I hope you enjoy my story.


End file.
